whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
The Powerpuff Girls - The Final Battle
'"Saving the world before bedtime ... for the last time" '- tagline ''The Powerpuff Girls - The Final Battle ''is an upcoming animated film that is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and will be released by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film is based on the animated TV series ''The Powerpuff Girls ''and focuses on the three main heroes on the edge of finally retiring from crime-fighting in the city of Townsville, when suddenly their beloved city faces a huge threat and the girls end up having to face what could possibly be their biggest and most powerful enemy. It is unconfirmed when the film will be released. Plot Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are about to start spring holidays, so they excitedly head home to meet up with the Professor. There, Blossom makes an announcement that she and her sisters have come to the point where they should finally retire after fighting evil in Townsville for so many years. The other two girls are rather disappointed, but they are reassured that "all good things do come to an end eventually". The girls soon find a reason why all the villains they have fought over the years constantly go after Townsville - there is a giant, repulsive and menacing being called the Object of Obliteration, who is planning to finally face the Powerpuff Girls for himself, and he is going to search all the world to find them, without letting anything get in his way. Now, the girls must use all the strength they have left to prepare themselves for their ultimate battle against every villain they have already faced and the Object of Obliteration so they can finally get the well-earned rest they deserve. Cast * Catherine Cavadini as Blossom * Tara Strong as Bubbles * E. G. Daily as Buttercup * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium, Talking Dog and Him * Tom Kenny as the Mayor, Mitch Mitchelson, Snake, Lil Arturo and the Narrator * Jennifer Martin as Miss Bellum * Jennifer Hale as Miss Keane, Princess Morbucks and Sedusa * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo, Butch and Roach Coach * Rob Paulsen as Brick and Boomer * Chuck McCann as the Amoeba Boys * Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumpkins * Jeff Bennett as Ace, Big Billy, Grubber, Harold Smith and Major Man * Kath Soucie as Marianne Smith and Julie Smith * Jacob Hopkins as Bud Smith (due to the death of Christine Cavanaugh) and Mike Believe * Candi Milo as Bunny * Julie Nathanson as Robin Snyder * Greg Eagles as Sandman * Billy West as Captain Righteous * Clancy Brown as Mascumax * Cloris Leachman as Mask Scara * Mark Hamill as Kitty * June Foray as Madame Argentina * Jess Harnell as Gnomey * Maurice LaMarche as Pottymouth Monster * Grey DeLisle as Femme Fatale Celebrity guest appearances include * Danny DeVito * Katy Perry * Taylor Swift * Billy Crystal * Colin Firth * Christina Ricci * Eddie Murphy * Bruno Mars * Tom Hanks * Meryl Streep * Derek Jacobi * Nicolas Cage * Monica Bellucci * Dustin Hoffman * Ralph Fiennes Notes * This is the second theatrically released film to be based on a Cartoon Network property. * The film may contain a few popular classical pieces in the score - at the end, when everyone celebrates the victory of the girls over the Object of Obliteration, the 1812 Overture by Pyotr Tchaikovsky is played. * This film contains a lot more celebrity appearances than the ones listed earlier. It would take forever to do all of them. * It is also the first and probably only time when the Powerpuff Girls travel to different countries around the world. Category:Movies Category:Upcoming movies